


"Daddy"?

by RedAlgaeBloom



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: As you do, Daddy Kink, M/M, Teasing, Thorki Secret Santa 2020, light stabbing, playful bickering, teasing about kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlgaeBloom/pseuds/RedAlgaeBloom
Summary: Summary: Thor wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do with this new knowledge so he did what any brother would do: tease Loki meciously about it.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	"Daddy"?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeliqueBB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueBB/gifts).



> Happy Secret Santa Exchange Pastelpinkcheeks! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [I personally have some lose headcannon for when this takes place but, honestly? You can imagine it happening when ever you want!]

“So...” Thor said as he leaned casually back against his bed. It was still in shambles from moments before when Loki had fled from it to where he now stood on the other side of the room. He was angrily pulling his clothing back on in rough hash movements, visibly upset to the extent that he very nearly put his tunic on backwards. Thor couldn’t help the smile that curved around his lips as he watched his brothers frantic movements. It was always entertaining to see his brother flustered thus, though he knew that Loki was far from having as much fun as him in all of this. 

“Don’t.” Loki snapped back at him, his voice harsh and clipped as he turned his hard glare at Thor. Thor could only smile wider at the wild look in his brother’s eyes. It promised a knife in his side if he dared to go on, and dare he did. Loki knives have never been enough of a deterrent for him, especially when it came to teasing his sibling.

“Sooo.” Thor dragged the syllable out as he turned on the bed, moving to sit on the edge of it. He never took his eyes off his brother, both in self preservation and to see the look upon his face as he continued to tease him. He watched as his brother bristled at the movement, but didn’t break their eye contact, instead glaring harder at Thor as if daring him to go on. 

Thor was never one to back from a challenge of course and so he simply leaned forward and raised an eyebrow as he repeated the word that Loki had so disasteriously moaned out just moments before, bringing their night on fun to an abrupt end as soon as Loki had realized what he had said. “‘Daddy’?”

A knife flew at him and he dodged to the side easily enough, this one being but a warning, as it sailed past him and embedded itself into the wall instead. A warning that Thor knew he wasn’t about to take. This kind of slip on Loki’s part was just too much fun to pass up. He got so little opportunities to one-up his brother in this sense and he was going to tease him mercilessly for as long as he could. At least until actual blood was drawn which he had no doubt that it would be this night. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” he went on, only just holding back from laughing, “given that praise kink you pretend not to have.” he teased. 

He knew how he must look to Loki then, naked and mirthful upon his bed, his shoulder shaking with just hold back laughter even as he sat, legs spread without shame, cock still wet with the slick they had been using. He knew, from the way his brother's own eyes darkened that it was only feeding his agitation and anger to see him this way which made the teasing that much more fun. Making Loki lose his composure was always enjoyable both inside of bed but it was always just as much fun outside of it. Seeing the way his usually composed demeanor 

“ _ Oh?”  _ Loki hissed back at him, throwing Thor’s own shirt at his head. Thor didn’t bother to dodge this time and simply let it hit him, “you want to talk  _ kinks _ do you?! Perhaps we should be talking about that  _ worship _ kink of yours!” He accused and Thor bristled slightly as he pulled the shirt away from his face. As his eyes caught Loki’s again he could see his brother's agitation starting to melt away, a light smirk and a triumphant gleam coming to his eyes. It was the look he got when he thought he had done something especially cleaver and that things were about to turn his way. Too bad then for Loki that Thor had long since learned Loki’s tricks...some of his tricks...well, at least  _ this _ Trick. So no, there was little Loki was going to get the upper hand here or deter Thor from his teasing or good mood at this point. 

“I do not have a worship kink.” He insisted before pointing a finger at his brother, “and you are trying to drive us off topic Loki, do not think I don’t see it.” He accused as he put his shirt to the side, refusing to put it on and give Loki the dignity of them both being dressed. As far as he was concerned this night was not yet over and it would not  _ be _ over until Loki fully left his rooms. “We were talking about you and your kinks.” He reminded him, as if Loki were one to truly forget, “Specifically you calling me ‘Daddy’ just now.” He smiled, fully teasing and once more gaining the upper hand in their little game, “Should I be concerned?” 

He watched as Loki seethed for a moment before straightening himself up in something of a formal stance, though the look was somewhat marred by the obvious grinding of his teeth and the way his clothing was half-done up. “It was a mere slip of the tongue. It meant nothing.” Loki insisted, a steadiness in his voice that was obviously forced. Thor looked slowly over his brother's half dressed state before looking back up and raising an eyebrow at his brother. Loki’s teeth only ground harder and THor watched his hand’s clench at his sides. It was obvious, and frankly entertaining to realize that he hand managed to get his brother into such a frenzy that he had so obviously forgotten that he was getting dressed. 

“No?” Thor insisted, tilting his head slightly and daring to stand from the bed, taking a step towards where Loki was standing tense before him. “Because it certainly didn’t  _ sound _ like nothing, dearest brother.” He chuckled lowly under his breath, unable to hold it back as he remembered the way Loki’s voice had sounded in that moment. “In fact it sounded  _ very much _ like you enjoyed moaning it out.” 

“My enjoyment has nothing to do with this!” Loki insisted, standing his ground even as Thor took another step closer. Thor was unsurprised, Loki was not one to back out of a verbal argument like this so easily. That or, more likely, he was letting Thor bring himself within striking distance and at any moment he would find a knife between his ribs. 

“Actually, brother-” he said softly and he watched Loki shiver at the word, another kink that they did not speak of, though perhaps that was because they both shared it and therefore could not tease each other like this for it, “I believe your enjoyment is exactly the point.” He stopped just an arms length in front of Loki. He did not dare to reach out with how bristled Loki still was but it was tempting, oh so tempting to draw his brother back in.

Loki had not left yet and, perhaps if he was careful with his words he could coax his brother back to his bed, to start anew what had ended so abruptly. He was certainly tempted. Loki was always so tempting in that way, and the taste of him was still fresh on Thor’s lips. Yes, if he was careful he could get Loki back in his arms. Reassure him that such a slip was nothing to worry about, that he would be happy to let the matter drop and simply have Loki undressed once more. Or he could be even more truthful, admit that Loki’s slip even intrigued him. Sure he had never thought of it himself, but there was a part of him that was more than willing to...indulge Loki in this, and at the same time feed his own curiosity on where this could go.

But...well, Loki was his brother before his lover and there were some things that were just too ingrained. Even as he opened his mouth he knew that he was driving Loki away from his room, his bed, not only for the night but potentially for weeks to come. After all, his brother could hold  _ such _ a grudge, but even knowing that he could not help the words that passed from his lips as he took a final step forward, bringing their bodies scant inches from each other as he reached out to place a hand upon Loki hip, squeezing gently through the hastily put of britches. He knew that, even in his brother's state of half dress, that there were plenty of knives on Loki’s person to do his harm and that he was playing with a pit-viper in this moment. “In fact,” He hummed, and while it was still teasing, there was a flirtatious edge to it now, one he knew Loki reluctantly enjoyed. “I think your enjoyment is the  _ only _ point.” He watched as Loki’s throat bobbed in a swallow. Thor only smiled wider at it as leaned forward, moving as if to kiss Loki, their lips barely brushing as he whispered against the other’s mouth “Would you like me to be your Daddy Loki?” 

The knife in his side was the exact response that Thor expected and even that could not keep his thunderous laughter at bay as Loki stormed from his rooms. Perhaps he would regret this choice in a few weeks when he could not coax Loki to his bed once more, or when his advances were simply met with more knives and blood being drawn, but right now? Oh the  _ look  _ on Loki’s face had been worth any hardship that he was bound to face. 


End file.
